


Revelations and Resolutions

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, HP: EWE, M/M, Muggle Life, Pining, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ron's heart ached for what he thought was a missed opportunity. He should have been the one to kiss Harry like that—not Malfoy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations and Resolutions

Ron really had started all of this because he was worried for Harry. He truly was. After Hermione had moved on with her career and Ginny married Neville, there was no one to watch out for Harry. So, naturally, it was Ron's job.  
  
He knew Harry liked to go out to the Muggle world and he was pretty sure that Harry met up with someone there. Who this someone was, Ron had no idea.  
  
Whenever Ron asked him about it, Harry would brush off the topic. He also didn't notice how Ron was _trying_ to tell his friend something. Something he'd kept to himself for a very long time. If Harry was going out to the Muggle world to get off with some stranger, Ron wanted to tell him that he didn't have to. He was right there. _He_ was there for Harry.  
  
Finally, enough was enough. Ron had to figure out a way of let Harry know. He also needed to find out who it was that Harry was seeing. He had to investigate.  
  
Altering his appearance wasn't enough. He was still worried his magic might fizzle out in the Muggle city and Harry would recognise him. So, he also _borrowed_ Harry's invisibility cloak to double his effort in keeping in disguise.  
  
Knowing that Harry liked to stop over at the coffee shop two clicks away from the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London, he waited there. Harry walked in, not noticing Ron and ordered his coffee with a tomato and cheese panini. He sat near the window looking out at the people walking about and ate in silence. He didn't meet anyone there as Ron had been expecting him to.  
  
Eventually, he left the coffee shop and Ron followed him. After a few minutes, when no one was around, Ron put on the Invisibility Cloak. He walked a few paces behind Harry and once in a while, Harry would turn around to look behind him. Ron was sure he could tell that someone was following him but thanks to the Cloak, he couldn't see Ron.  
  
Finally, Harry entered a club. A gay club. As soon as Ron entered, he made his way to the loo. He took off the Cloak and was still in his disguise. He went out to the bar area and sat a few seats away from Harry; Harry's back towards Ron.  
  
He had two drinks by himself and he drank them fast. What was the hurry? Ron had to wonder. Ultimately, when Ron thought the night wasn't going to go anywhere, a familiar face, with an equally familiar set of white blond hair walked into the club and headed straight for Harry.  
  
Harry's posture changed immediately. Malfoy, if Ron could believe it, leaned down and kissed Harry in full view. They were both dressed in Muggle attire, but there was nothing else about them that concealed their features—their identity. Harry grabbed Malfoy by the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
Ron couldn't believe it. Harry went to the Muggle world so he could hide in plain sight. So he could _snog_ Draco Sodding Malfoy out in the open. Ron's heart ached for what he thought was a missed opportunity. He should have been the one to kiss Harry like that—not Malfoy.  
  
Still, even though he'd somewhat accepted defeat, Ron didn't take his eyes off them. Moments later, they were both on the dance floor. No one around them seemed to give a fuck of who they were and what they were doing. The only eyes on them were of other men that found them captivating. So did Ron.  
  
He shifted in his seat slightly and adjusted his cock as he was starting to get hard at the sight of his best friend practically fucking Draco Sodding Malfoy on the dancefloor. Malfoy moved with a sort of grace Ron could never possess. He turned around and pressed his arse against Harry's groin, and Harry was practically thrusting against him in the dim lit, strobe light infused, smoky room.  
  
Ron itched for a cigarette even though he didn't smoke.  
  
He watched, and he watched, and he watched; his cock throbbed in his trousers begging for a release. He could have hid himself in one of the toilet stalls and satisfied himself, but he didn't want that just now. He didn't want his own hand on him, he wanted....Harry. Hell, he was willing to take Malfoy too if he were part of the deal.  
  
Four and a half songs later, which all sounded the same to Ron, Harry whispered something in Malfoy's ear and Malfoy nodded. He grabbed Harry's hand, as if they were boyfriends, and led him out of the dance club. Ron clutched the Invisibility Cloak in his hand and made his way out too.  
  
As soon as he followed them into the dark alley behind the club, Ron hid himself under the Cloak again. They hadn't gone very far, just looking for a shaded corner so they could continue what they'd started on the dance floor.  
  
Malfoy's mouth was on Harry's neck as Harry panted and thrust against Malfoy's thigh. "Patience, Potter." Ron heard Malfoy's voice, full of sex, as Harry whimpered every time Malfoy kissed, bit, or sucked on Harry's skin.  
  
Merlin, this was too much for Ron to handle. His jealousy was encircling him, his blood ran cold, yet what Harry was doing with Malfoy was hot. So _fucking_ hot. He risked getting closer. He placed a sticky charm on the Invisibility Cloak so it wouldn't waver off and unzipped his trousers with one hand, shoving his hand in his pants and rubbing the head of his cock against the palm of his hand. There was already a wet spot there, and his cock didn't stop leaking as he pumped it with his right hand, still gripping onto the Cloak with his left.  
  
Malfoy dropped to his knees and Ron stopped. He ignored his own needs to make sure he got to see what Malfoy was doing. What he was doing with Harry's cock; what he was doing _to_ Harry.  
  
Harry's hands were in Malfoy's hair, tugging on his locks, and making a mess of that perfectly set head of hair. Malfoy groaned, his mouth full of Harry's cock as Harry thrust up, and fucked it. God, Ron was so close to his own orgasm from just watching that. He nearly moaned himself, but he was aware of his surroundings. He knew even if there were people around them who could hear Harry and Malfoy fucking and didn't care, if _he_ were to let out a sound, Harry and Malfoy would surely hear _him_ and know someone was there.  
  
Quietly, he returned his attention to his erection, watching Harry fuck Malfoy's throat. He couldn't help but wonder how Malfoy was going to get off now. Was he going to touch himself as he sucked Harry off or was he— would he fuck Harry right there against the wall.  
  
Harry came with a stifled moan as he grabbed Malfoy's head again and poured himself down Malfoy's throat. Ron wasn't that far behind. He spilled himself on his hand, still inside his trousers, and bit his lower lip to stop himself from making any noise. He was surprised at how successful he'd been. He was mere feet away from the two of them, and they hadn't even noticed. Or maybe they were too busy with themselves to even care.  
  
Ron had been right. As soon as Harry was spent, Malfoy stood up and turned him around. He pushed Harry against the grimy alley wall and yanked his jeans down. He spit on his hand to glisten his cock and used two fingers to open Harry; but he didn't spend as much time as Ron would have imagined. Maybe they did this a lot. Maybe Harry was used to being a bottom and didn't need much preparation. The thought of Harry being fucked over and over on all fours sent a surge of electricity through Ron and his limp cock twitched slightly.  
  
Malfoy wasn't gentle. Harry didn't seem to mind though. He pounded into Harry continuously, mumbling incoherent things. He didn't last very long which was good because the idea of watching his best friend, his current crush, getting fucked by someone Ron supposedly hated turned him on and that was far too disturbing for him to try to psychoanalyse.  
  
The kiss that followed the dirty fuck was surprisingly tender. Malfoy kissed Harry gently. He left a trail of kisses down his cheek and his neck. _He_ bent down to pull up Harry's boxers and jeans and helped him get dressed before he fixed his own attire. After a few more soft kisses, they walked back to the club.  
  
Ron naturally followed.  
  
They sat at the bar and had a couple more drinks before Malfoy kissed Harry on the cheek and left. Ron had half a mind to go up to Harry then and talk to him. However, the moment he decided to get up, he felt slightly woozy and realised his magic was fading. It wouldn't be too long before his altered appearance would change and he would look like himself again. The idea of showing his real face to Harry after everything that'd happened tonight left Ron in a sheer panic.  
  
Instead of walking up to the bar, he left the club and found the closest Apparition point. He Apparated into his bedroom and looked at himself. The remnants of his disguise were still there but otherwise he looked just like himself. He was a complete mess.  
  
As he headed off to the shower, he heard Harry arrive home.  
  
"Hey," Harry said as he walked up the steps to the second floor.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Have a nice night?" Ron asked, clearly knowing fully well how his night had been.  
  
"It was all right. You?" Harry asked, quickly looking away from Ron's eyes. He wasn't the best of liars, Ron knew.  
  
"It was enlightening," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah? Wanna talk about it?" Harry asked, looking genuinely intrigued.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Maybe some other time," he replied and headed to the shower, locking the bathroom door behind him.  
  
From what he could gather, Malfoy and Harry were more than casual, but how serious were they? Were they exclusive? Ron knew he had to test this out somehow. He wanted to know if he had any chance with Harry or if he'd lost him all to Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy. Ron could hardly believe it. Still, the way the man pounded into Harry left him as something to be desired. Ron wouldn't _mind_ sharing Harry with Malfoy if he had to. Malfoy clearly knew what he was doing.  
  
After the shower, he found Harry sitting on the sofa reading the _Prophet_. He walked up to him, still in his towel, and sat across from him.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Ron asked, picking up the _Sports_ section.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Nothing in particular," he answered. "Although..." he added with amusement, "there's an article on eligible bachelors and you and I are both listed as wizards most people would like to date."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, getting up off his seat and plopping down next to Harry. His arm brushed against Harry's and as he took the paper off Harry's hands, he noticed that Harry's eyes lingered on him for a few seconds. A few seconds longer than what would be considered normal for two friends.  
  
"Malfoy's on it too," Ron said indifferently. "He's number ten. Did you notice?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, licking his lips and returning his attention to the paper. "No, I didn't get that far yet."  
  
"Isn't that weird? All three of us are on it." Ron handed the paper back to Harry, and turning to face him. His towel rose up his thigh, leaving very little to the imagination. "Three gay men, single _supposedly_ , and listed as the most eligible bachelors of the wizarding world."  
  
"Malfoy's bisexual," Harry said, and visibly cringed at the words.  
  
"Oh? Is he seeing anyone?" Ron asked, pretending to not have noticed Harry's reaction.  
  
"I—I wouldn't know."  
  
"Hmm," Ron said, and stood up off the sofa. "I'm hungry. You want anything?" He started to make his way to the kitchen to make a sandwich. He _was_ hungry and he wasn't exactly sure how long he could keep up this flirtatious charade with Harry. Knowing him, he'd probably break down and tell Harry everything and if Harry wanted him, Ron wasn't sure if he was willing to have sex with Harry while Malfoy's come was still inside him.  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine," he heard Harry answer.  
  
-  
  
Ron followed Harry to the club about half a dozen times. He watched as Harry sat at the bar and had a couple of drinks before Malfoy joined him. They danced for four to five songs before they headed back into the alley and had sex. He was there with them the whole time. Watching, itching to touch, but keeping it all to himself.  
  
The more he spent time observing them, the more attention he paid to Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to genuinely care for Harry. Still, he left soon after they'd shag and Harry would come home alone to Ron.  
  
He tried to continue his subtle flirtations with Harry, and Ron could tell no matter how much he enjoyed what he had with Malfoy, he _wanted_ more. If he hadn't, he wouldn't react so positively to Ron's delicate touches and stay up late drinking and talking with him.  
  
Harry _was_ becoming more comfortable with his affections with Ron. Sure, they hadn't even got close to kissing, but Ron knew if he pushed, Harry would only reciprocate. He was sure of it. Ron also knew Harry would probably feel guilty about doing it, given his situation with Malfoy.  
  
It was one thing to be in a casual relationship with someone as long as you were having sex with more than one person and Ron had no idea what Malfoy's story was, but he was certain Harry only saw Malfoy. And for Ron, he couldn't do casual. Not with Harry.  
  
So he did the best thing he could think of: he went to see Malfoy.  
  
-  
  
"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, sneering when Ron walked into Borgin and Burkes, now known as Borgin, Burkes, and Malfoy.  
  
Ron looked around the shop revelling in on how so much had changed. After the war, Malfoy had worked with the Ministry on projects for cleaning up the wizarding world of Dark Artefacts as he had so much interest in them as a child due to his family's influence.  
  
Now he owned a part of BBM and had created a museum of sorts for unusual and ancient wizarding artefacts. He didn't need to work, of course, he had enough family wealth, but Ron supposed Malfoy needed to do _something_ to make a name for himself.  
  
"I know about you," Ron said, turning to face Malfoy. "About your pursuits in the Muggle world."  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened slightly before he schooled his face and the sneer reappeared. "He told you?"  
  
"No," Ron said, closing the distance between them. The only thing that kept them separated was the counter and the till on it. "I've seen you two."  
  
"What do you mean?" Malfoy snapped, though Ron watched as he'd balled up his fists and then shoved them in his pockets.  
  
"He deserves more than just an alley fuck three nights a week don't you think?" Ron asked, his voice cool as ever as he gave Malfoy a once over.  
  
Malfoy looked good. He _always_ looked good but since Ron had seen parts of him that weren't readily up for view to the rest of the world — he'd grown to appreciate him more. Especially since the idea of sharing Harry with Malfoy had been one of the possibilities.  
  
"He is the one who wants to keep things casual between us," Malfoy said, sounding defensive. If Ron was reading his reaction correctly, Malfoy wasn't all that pleased about it. Or with Ron for that matter.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why don't _you_ ask him?" Malfoy retorted. He took out his hands out of his pockets and slammed the ledger that lay in front of him closed. "You are the— He doesn't want me like that. Not— I'm not enough."  
  
This time it was Ron who was shocked. His eyes widened with surprise and confusion, and he didn't bother hiding his reaction. He couldn't if he'd tried. "What are you saying, Malfoy?"  
  
"He may love my cock up his arse, but he'd never settle for me. Not as long as you're there. Not as long as he's in love with _you_."  
  
Ron didn't know how to react. It was one thing to flirt with Harry and see him react positively to it, but a totally different thing to hear that statement from the man that was fucking him on a regular basis. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I've seen the way you two kiss. You can't tell me—"  
  
"I'm not saying we don't share something. I'm just saying, it's not enough. Not for him."  
  
"And for you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I want what he wants," Malfoy replied immediately; he didn't need to think about his answer, meaning, he'd already thought about it. Just like Ron had. Sharing Harry.  
  
"You're okay with that. You're okay with..." Ron didn't finish his question. He didn't need to. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't attracted to Malfoy. He was. He'd started trailing Harry because of his feelings for him, but watching the two of them together was almost an addiction. He followed Harry now, not just because of him, but also because he liked to watch Malfoy. _How fucked up is that_?  
  
"I've had time to think about it," Malfoy answered, speaking slowly. "If the only way I can have him is to share him with you...then...well, Potter can do a lot worse."  
  
Ron snorted at Malfoy's response. "I could say the same for you."  
  
Their conversation came to a halt when a customer walked in through the front door. With a curt nod, Ron turned around and walked out of BBM and headed home. He had a lot to think about.  
  
-  
  
The next night when Harry left the house, Ron didn't follow him. He knew exactly where Harry was going and who he was going to meet. He stayed in his bed for a long time, deciding upon how he wanted to proceed. He'd felt bad for himself for so long because he didn't think that his feelings for Harry could ever be returned, and now, he felt bad for Malfoy too. Malfoy who also longed after Harry.  
  
It was funny, really. Ron had Harry's heart and not his body. But, Malfoy had Harry's body and not his heart.  
  
Instead of going to the club and following through with his usual routine, Ron made his way to the Muggle hotel he'd always passed on the way to the club. He still didn't have a bank account, despite Harry's insistence, but he had made it a habit of carrying enough Muggle money wherever he went.  
  
He booked a room for the night. The clerk showed a bit of uncertainty renting a room out to someone who didn't have a credit card on them, but Ron did have a Muggle identification card, and gave the man enough cash to cover for two nights. Given how much trouble he was having trying to hire a room, he made a resolution of getting a bloody Muggle bank card as soon as possible.  
  
The clerk gave him a receipt for the cash he'd given and the key card to the hotel room. Ron took the lifts up to the seventh floor of the Four Seasons Hotel and entered room number seven hundred and eighty. He took in the room as best as he could. He'd planned on Apparating there at the end of the night, after all.  
  
Once when he'd all but memorised the lay of the room, he walked out of the room placing the key card in his wallet, and made his way to the club.  
  
-  
  
By the time Ron arrived at the club, Malfoy and Harry were on the dance floor. He didn't have his disguise on tonight, nor did he have Harry's Invisibility Cloak; he knew it was now or never.  
  
Trying to get through the crowd of people huddled on the floor, Ron finally reached the two people he was there to see. Malfoy had his arms wrapped around Harry's neck and had him pulled close. They moved together, looking as though they were the only people in the room, or that no one else in the room mattered at all.  
  
Malfoy saw him first; surprise clear on his face as he didn't even try to hide it this time. Ron smiled at him softly—trying to convey he wasn't a threat. He came behind Harry, Malfoy's arms still holding him tight, and Ron placed his hands on Harry's waist, whispering Harry's name to get his attention.  
  
Harry stopped dancing immediately, his head twisted to see Ron. Malfoy released his grip and started to retreat when Ron hastily pulled on his arm. "Don't," Ron said, not letting go of Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry who nodded and Malfoy visibly relaxed. "I'm not here to break this up," Ron said, wrapping his free arm around Harry's waist. "I want to be a part of it."  
  
Harry looked startled at the declaration and his grin nearly lit up the entire room. Ron smiled back at him and they both looked at Malfoy who stared at Ron with suspicion.  
  
Ron took a step closer to Malfoy. "May I?" he whispered in Malfoy's ear before he released his hold on Malfoy and brushed his thumb against Malfoy's lower lip. Malfoy immediately looked at Harry and Ron followed his gaze.  
  
Harry's astonished expression hadn't faded and he bit his lower lip as though he were giving them permission. It was all the approval Ron needed before he pressed his lips against Malfoy's. He kissed Malfoy the way he'd seen Malfoy kiss Harry. Malfoy tasted sweet with a mix of cranberry and chocolate. He poured all of his uncertainty, his doubts, his lust into the kiss. He wanted to tell Malfoy that no, he had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he wanted Harry and if Malfoy was willing to share him, then so was Ron.  
  
Much to his surprise, Malfoy kissed him back. He bunched up Ron's shirt into his hand and tugged him closer. Ron felt another hand on him and as he and Malfoy broke apart, Harry was right there with them. He kissed Malfoy's cheek before he placed an index finger on Ron's chin and turned him close. It was as if he were saying: _hey, I'm here too_.  
  
Ron hooked his thumb in the loop of Malfoy's jeans and kept his hold on him nice and tight. He made sure Malfoy didn't go anywhere as he kissed Harry. Harry tasted of cranberries too, but instead of chocolate, Ron caught hints of mint.  
  
They took their turns kissing each other and dancing so close that Ron could finally tell what it was like to be lost in the moment and not realise there were people around you. He knew there were some people watching them. The usuals that kept an eye on Harry and Malfoy as they moved together, but now, Ron was with them too. He was no longer the spectator, jealous, yearning for the attention—but a recipient of it.  
  
It was bloody perfect.  
  
The song changed, and the beat picked up. Ron knew what this meant. Harry would just about whisper something in Malfoy's ear and they would make their way out of the club. For weeks now, he'd wanted to know what it was Harry would say to Malfoy. Was it something sweet and tender or something perverse making Malfoy drop on his knees and allow Harry to fuck his face?  
  
"I need to feel you inside me," Harry said, his face close to Ron's ear, and his hot breath sending shivers down Ron's spine. "I want both of you tonight."  
  
Malfoy looked hesitant but Ron kissed him before he could say something that would ruin the moment. After he broke apart, he ran his fingers through Malfoy's hair and watched as Harry kissed him next.  
  
He didn't know about Malfoy, but he was starting to think the idea of them sharing each other wasn't going to be so bad after all. He wanted Harry, he always had, but seeing the need in Harry's eyes for Malfoy—for him to be there with them, made Ron want Malfoy just as much.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Ron asked Harry, and promptly looked at Malfoy. Malfoy nodded without any conviction, and then Harry did too. "Then, come with me." He led them outside the club, down the dark alley where he'd seen Malfoy fuck Harry multiple times and stopped. Both Harry and Malfoy looked confused. At first, they looked uncomfortable as though Ron expected them to start undressing right there, but they must have read something in Ron's expression because they seemed to somewhat relax.  
  
Ron held out his hands to them and they both grabbed one. A second later, Ron closed his eyes and concentrated: _Four Seasons Hotel. London. Room seven hundred and eighty._  
  
_Four Seasons Hotel. London. Room seven hundred and eighty_.  
  
He Apparated them, unharmed, to the hotel room.  
  
-  
  
Malfoy was on his back as Harry rode him slow with his hands on Malfoy's chest. Ron wondered if this was the first time they'd done it like this? He wanted to know but he was afraid to ask. Malfoy's eyes were closed, his back arched up, and Harry's gaze was fixed on Ron.  
  
He wanted to watch first. It's what he'd been doing for weeks—just watching. Now, it still seemed all too good to be true that he'd get to touch too.  
  
"Come here," Harry said and Ron was instantly pulled towards him. "I told you what I wanted. Want you both."  
  
Ron positioned himself behind Harry and his cock slid next to Malfoy's who groaned as Ron pushed himself inside Harry. Ron wasn't bigger than Malfoy, but he was definitely wider. He was afraid of hurting Harry, but with the way Harry was begging him, he couldn't stop.  
  
Ron held onto Harry's waist, gripping it tightly as he slid in and out. It wasn't enough friction to get him off, and he didn't even know if Harry was enjoying himself but he kept doing it. Harry's moans mixed with Malfoy’s and surprisingly, when Malfoy came, he uttered Ron's name. Well, his surname, at least.  
  
Ron felt hot come around his cock as he kept himself tight inside Harry, his arms moving up to wrap around Harry's chest and holding him close. Harry kept moving, telling Malfoy to spill himself dry inside him.  
  
He figured that in the confines of a private room, Harry could say more than just a few encouraging words, and he soon discovered that Harry had quite the mouth on him. As if on point, Harry turned his head and captured Ron's lips, leaving a bruising kiss there.  
  
"Fuck me, Ron. Fuck me while Draco's seed is still inside me," Harry said and pulled himself up on his knees so Malfoy could slip out.  
  
Ron rested on his haunches as he pulled Harry to his knees. He was all the way inside Harry now, his head thrown back as Harry's back rest against his chest. They moved together, Harry lightly whimpering every time he fucked himself on Ron's cock. Pulling up, pushing down, and now Ron was certain that he could just come from simply listening to those noises. He was doing this to Harry. He was finally a part of this.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he found Malfoy sat up and watching them. His eyes were wide, and he was slowly stroking his cock back to life.  
  
"Suck him off," Ron said, nearly commanding Malfoy, and Malfoy immediately came to attention.  
  
He lowered himself down and Ron watched as he gave Harry's cock a tentative lick — just like he always did before he got started. "Now you fuck his mouth good, Harry. I want to watch you do it."  
  
Harry's needy whimper returned as he pushed down on Ron's cock. "God, Ron. I can't believe you're here. You're with us."  
  
"Do you like that?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear as Malfoy took Harry all the way inside his mouth. "Did you want this, Harry?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry said, thrusting his hips which brought out a groan from Ron and Malfoy simultaneously.  
  
The time for talking was over. Ron knew confessing anything now wasn’t going to lead anywhere. He bit down on Harry's shoulder as he started to pound into him and the only noise in the room for a while were Harry's moans and the slap of skin on skin.  
  
They came nearly together. Harry spilled himself inside Malfoy's mouth. As Malfoy tore himself away from them, Harry fell on the bed. Ron gave in a few quick thrusts before he was pushed over the edge. A satisfied groan released him and Malfoy looked down at them, his eyes dark.  
  
The bed was a bloody mess but that was going to be sorted out later. He pulled out of Harry carefully and immediately grabbed Malfoy by the back of his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Shower?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't think it's big enough to fit all three of us," Malfoy answered.  
  
"I'll make us fit," Ron said, chuckling. He got off the bed and looked down at Harry—his eyelids heavy and closing. "Come on, Harry."  
  
Harry made a whiney disapproving sound but Malfoy grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up. "The night isn't over yet, Potter," he said, as Harry got on his feet and they started to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
"You mean you're staying?" Harry asked, eyes fixed on Malfoy's face.  
  
The surprise in Harry's tone confirmed with Ron that what they shared — Harry and Malfoy — it was more than physical. At least for Harry. He did wonder why Malfoy left every night, where he went, and if the disappointment on Harry's face had been his imagination. It was obviously not.  
  
"If that's all right with you, Weasley?" Malfoy said.  
  
Ron turned on the hot water in the shower and pulled them both under the pour. "If Harry wants you to stay, then I want you to stay," he said.  
  
Harry smiled, his green eyes glistening under the water, and he kissed Ron.  
  
-  
  
When they returned to the bed, Ron spelled it clean before the three of them crashed on it. Harry was of course, in the middle. Ron was on his left side and Malfoy on his right. It didn't take very long for Harry to fall asleep and Ron propped himself on his elbow to watch him.  
  
Harry stirred slightly between them. He nestled against Ron, his arse settling against Malfoy's groin.  
  
"So we're doing this?" Malfoy whispered, running his fingers through Harry's hair.  
  
Ron took a minute before he replied to Malfoy. "I don't care if you're bisexual, or where you went off to before. If we're doing this, I only have one requirement."  
  
"What's that?" Malfoy asked, challenge clear in his eyes.  
  
"We don't fuck anyone else, but each other." He'd had time to think about this. He wasn't willing to share Harry with anyone else, and he was certain that Harry wouldn't want Malfoy fucking around on them. Harry cared for Malfoy—deeply. It was obvious to Ron, and he needed to make sure that Malfoy didn't hurt Harry.  
  
Malfoy's eyebrow shot up as he took Ron's demand in. "Very well. I look forward to seeing you on all fours, Weasley."  
  
"Not if I see you first, Malfoy."

* * *

Thanks for reading

* * *


End file.
